Getting Passed the Attention
by BIG yaoi fangirl
Summary: Gaara and Naruto have been friends for years, but during school they stay away from each other due to 1: Naru being a perky bisexual popular prep and Gaara being a creepy goth, and 2: Gaara not liking all the attention and gossip sure to come if they do hang at school. But, then Naru makes a confession, they spend time together, and gossip and rumors spread. [gaanaru] [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Thanks to Aladdinina Magi this was posted! Dude you are awesome with a capital A! Awesome!**

**and for all you readers I appreciate you deciding to read my work! ^_^ thank you! please inform me of any misspelled words or other problems!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, the perky, bisexual boy who hangs out with the popular girls, and dresses in brightly colored, skin tight clothing, the very definition of stereotypical gay boy. Only, without the lisp when he talks.

And he drives me up the fucking wall! Literally, once we had this friggin' rock climbing exercise in gym and he just kept cheering me on to climb the damn thing because it was mandatory to go all the way up to the ceiling then use a wire to come back down! Naruto, though, is my best friend, and I love him dearly. Though he does have his times where he can be annoying as hell!

But as I said before, I love him. Perhaps, maybe a bit too much seeing as I now have been having wet dreams about him almost every night I can actually fall asleep. I seem to have fallen in love with the stupid blonde boy...

Now, he and I are very different, while he hangs with the populars (most of them being female), I hang out with the dark, goth kids because that's how I am. He's always happy-go-lucky and talkative, while I am always somewhat grumpy and silent. I don't like to talk that much but Naruto doesn't seem to be bothered by that, he just has odd one-sided conversations with himself in which he, in a way, pretends to talk to me. Sometimes I respond, making small comments here and there, but never really say long, on-going sentences, unlike him.

Though, scientists do say opposites attract. Maybe that is why I love him so...and may I just say that sometimes those dreams I have can get a little explicit? So far in my dreams I've just gotten passed penetrating him and that's it. There was a lot of kinky foreplay, though.

Plus when I said that thing about how we hang out with totally different groups, we tend to kind of not socialize with each other, you know so we don't attract any attention to ourselves, though, I don't get why he doesn't want any more attention when he practically bathes in it and always has peoples' attention on him 24/7. Even when he's at home, there's such things called Facebook and Twitter. Though, I think it's the fact that I don't like a lot of attention on me, Naruto respects that and I have the weird suspicion that he really doesn't want _me _to have any big attention due to him getting jealous at times, especially when he hears someone talking about my art skills (I have this hobby of mine, I enjoy sketching, painting, etc.,) Dammit, how is he so fucking adorable and caring?! How did I ever befriend someone like him?

I'd also like to add that I can barely even look at him when he starts to undress, like when he sleeps over my place or has to change in the locker rooms before and after we have gym class, because if I do look at him for too long, the part in my pants comes to life, if you know what I mean. And with me being a hormonal teenager, that's quite embarrassing.

"Gaara!" Oh, that's him now. He runs over to me, I'm outside of the school, everyone has already left, and he glomps me, causing me to fall on my ass. At least the grass is kind of soft. "How was your day Gaa-san?"

"Fine I guess." I mumble in response. "Can you get off me, personal space." That was a bullshit lie, I'm actually quite positive I'll get hard with his smooth body covering my own.

He pouts and hugs me closer to him. I sigh and let my head fall back. Why is he so stubborn? Ugh, I even love his stubborn ways, much to my annoyance.

"But Gaa-san, we've been friends for years and you still don't like me touching you? Your other friends get to touch you. That kinda hurts." He said and looked up at me with his "puppy dog" eyes. He knows I can't resist that look, when he makes that face he gets anything he wants from me. No matter how badass or scary I look, if you knew me like Naruto does, you'd know I'm such a fucking softy that it annoys me.

"ugh, fine." He grins and hugs me tighter, nuzzling his face into my chest. I bring a hand up and tangle it in his golden locks, petting him. He hums in pleasure, he's always liked me rubbing his head. He then raises it to look at me.

"Hey Gaara," Wow, he said my actual name, this must be important, "I...I really wish I could be by your side during school, But I know how you feel about having attention on you , and I know everyone will be gossiping about us if we do hang together. I just want to be with you more, and I kinda...um...get jealous when your friends are around you, touching you, talking, laughing with you! It just gets me so freakin' angry!" He yells and tightens his grip on me, so tight it almost hurt. "Especially Neji, I know he likes you! But...but...you're mine!"

That really surprised me, I'm his? I didn't know he felt this way before, he never really talked much about his emotions or feelings, and I already knew Neji liked me. It's quite obvious really, but I'm in love with someone else...

"Naruto, if you want to hang at school then fine. It's cute that you get jealous, though there really isn't any need for you to feel that way, I will never date Neji, he's not my type. Besides, I already like someone." Naruto visually deflated at that, his eyes went sad, his body slumped a bit, and his mouth formed a frown. Why did he look this way? Was it what I said just now? Did he really expect me to not have a crush, everyone has a crush at least once in their life. Though, by me saying that and from his reaction, it seems as though he might like me in the same way I do him. Though, I don't really want to act on this hypothesis for I'm afraid I might scare him away. "What's wrong?"

Naruto simply shakes his head at me with the same sad look adorning his pretty face. If he doesn't tell me now I'll have to force it out of him.

"Tell me or you're not getting any ramen." He looks up with a shocked, worried expression. Yup, I just threatened you with the ramen trick, what now?

"Well Ikindalikeyouokay!" He said too quickly for me to understand. I gave him a deadpanned look, did he really have to say it that fast? Though, I guess he might be a bit nervous to tell me what is wrong with him so I can' blame him.

"Can you please say that a bit slower?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo! second chapter! Thank you all for reading my stories! **

* * *

I watch my blonde fidget and fiddle with my shirt as his eyes rapidly glance around himself, purposely avoiding looking into my eyes though. His face is flushed a bright red as the blood in his body flows to his whiskered cheeks. Then he finally looks directly into my eyes and takes a deep breath. It's weird, I have honestly never seen him this nervous.

"I...I kinda like you, okay?" He whispered softly, but it was just loud enough for me to hear him. He likes me? As in the way I like him or some other way? That was a stupid question, it's obvious he means in that way. So now what? I have no idea what the hell to do. I've never been in this kind of situation before so I'm inexperienced. I've never dated anyone either, what do I do next?! Okay, okay, I'll just do whatever comes to my mind...I'll kiss him. God that sounds stupid, but I suppose I'll do it.

I gaze into his beautiful eyes, how I loved their color, then I carefully roll over so I hover over him with my hands next to either side of his head and my knees beside his thighs. His eyes are wide with surprise as he stares up at me. Then with one of my hands, I grab his hands one at a time and wrap his arms around my neck. His fingers ravel through my hair and begin to massage my head like I do to him all the time, it really did feel as pleasurable as he made it look. His eyes then soften and gain a loving look in them as they glistened. I lean down and capture his pretty pink lips in a sweet little kiss, but as little as it was, it felt as though it went on for hours before I pulled away. His lips are so soft against my own, it makes me never want to leave them. I felt his cheek press against my own as well, and it felt wonderful, you'd think his scars would be rough but they were smooth newly made silk.

"Gaara." His lips glittered with the small bit of saliva that was left on his lips from my own, he looked even more delectable with the added blush and half lidded eyes. His arms pulled me down more, and we engaged in another kiss that was deeper than the first, but still just as amazing. Our lips move together in a little dance, and for a minute I forget about the world around me as I am thoroughly focused on the gorgeous lad I was in love with and kissing. We pull away from each other and I fell back to earth.

"I love you, Gaara." He whispers in my ear. I smile and move my arms and body to hug my blonde. We stay like this for a bit, just enjoying each other in a way we've wanted to enjoy for a long while. Maybe I should take him out for a date...I'm positive he'll love me bringing him to Ichiraku Ramen. How he can eat from that place everyday, I just don't understand.

"I love you too, Naruto. Would you like to go on a date with me? Ichiraku Ramen." He perks up at the mention of a date and gets even more excited at the restaurant I spoke of.

"Oh I would love that Gaara! What are we waiting for, let's go!" He rapidly stands up and grabs my hand to pull me up as well. He then rushes us toward our date location. He's so damn hyperactive, and thank whatever god is up there I brought extra money today because I know my blonde will gobble ramen down like he was being starved.

* * *

**Sorry it's like 400 words short, but I suppose this is better than nothing! Besides it also has a nice kiss scene! I am afraid my chapters will be getting shorter, but I'll be posting earlier at least! **

* * *

Please review! Oh come on the box is right down there to the right! Just a little "good job" message will be enough! Even if you're a guest! Or member! Or a fish! I like fish. I know, I know, I'm a weirdo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh! here you go, a short third chapter!**

* * *

I watched my blonde date gobble down the ramen just like I expected him to. I find it a bit interesting how Naruto could just swallow a load of noodles without even gagging once. I chuckle a bit as my mind went into the gutter. Naruto looked up at me as he heard my small laughter. I just wave it off and take a few bites of the salty barbeque pork I ordered, I just can't resist the meat.

"Hey Gaara, can you pick me up in the morning? I don't feel like walking tomorrow and I want to show up at school with you. I mean, if you don't mind or anything." Naruto spoke as he looked at me with his cheeks tinted a light red. I swear, it's like he keeps getting cuter every time he blushes. "I understand if you don't want to beca..."

"Naruto, I already told you I'm fine being seen with you during school, so of course I'll pick you up." I interrupt. I can tell he's unsure about my feelings in being seen with him, I suppose he'll be like that until we show up at school tomorrow. Sometimes I wonder why he still walks there when he can just call me and I'll pick him up, it wouldn't be out of my way, I actually want to pick him up in the mornings just to show everyone that Naruto Uzumaki is taken. Sooner or later in more ways than one, heh heh.

"Or..." Naruto started.

"Or?"

"You can always either pick me up in the morning," Naruto's face is getting redder by the second, "Or you can stay over. I still have some of the clothes you left from last week." I smile a little, he probably washed them, folded them, then put them away in his drawers. The fact that he decided to keep them there instead of give them back right away made me happy.

"I think I'll stay over." Naruto grins at me and I smile back at him. I raise a hairless eyebrow when he suddenly gets up from his seat. What's he doing, where's he going? He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my neck, then goes to kiss my cheek. Quickly I turn my head and instead of my cheek he kisses my lips.

"Hey!" He exclaims. Yeah that was a smooth trick I just did. I smirk at that though and my little uke's adorable pouting face.

"I couldn't help it. Are you finished eating?" He nods his head and I get up. Sorry my delectable meats, but my even more delicious blonde is ready to go, and I am ready to snog the hell out of him at his house, in his room, in his bed. I can see where we'll go from there.

I pay for the bill when Teuchi, the owner, comes over to take care of the bowls. Naruto argued with me for a bit over who pays, but since _I_ took _him_ on a date I payed, I wanted to though. We head out to the car and I run over to the passenger's side to open the door for Naruto. When he gets in I shut the door and get into the car myself. I lean over to him and turn his head towards my own and kiss him. He opens his mouth and lets my tongue slither in.

We pull apart, a small line of saliva connecting our lips. I lick it up, making Naruto squeak. He has such a unique taste, it's like an odd twist between ramen and a butterscotch-y flavor, but it is very addicting. I feel him nuzzle his head into my neck, it feels so good to have us touching each other like lovers. I separate us, getting a whine from Naruto, then start the car. It doesn't take us long to drive to his place, he lives nearby after all. I pull into his driveway then we both head into the small house.

"Hey Gaara, uh, we'll have to sleep in my bed tonight. I don't have a trundle bed or anything of the sorts. You don't mind right?" He asks. I simply shake my head then quietly ask if I can use his shower. "Sure Gaara, next time though you don't have to ask."

I jump in the shower right after that. I moan when the hot water runs down my back, today has been a long, wonderful, and tiring day, and a shower just feels so good. I reach for the shampoo on a shelf, it has a fruity scent to it. No wonder he always smells so fucking appetizing all the time. I rinse out the suds, scrub the rest of my body, then shut the water off and get out. I look around the small room for any towels. Suddenly the door opens.

"Hey Gaara, I was wondering if...eek!" Naruto freezes when he sees my nude body. I smirk when I catch his eyes going lower then they widen. That's right Naruto, this monster will be pounding into you at some point. His face is now a bright red then rapidly he turns on his heels and exits the bathroom, closing the door. "Th-the towels are I-in the sink cupboard!" He shouts from the other side of the door.

"Did you like what you saw Naruto?" I call out to him. I let out a chuckle as I hear a faint, "Shut up," from my blonde.

I grab a towel and dry myself before wrapping the cloth around my hips, and leaving the bathroom. I go into Naruto's room to see him laying in his bed with the covers pulled over his head. He mumbles which drawer my clothes are in. I dress in only a pair of boxers I found, then head over to the side of the bed my blonde doesn't occupy. When I get in, I notice Naruto is in the same state of dress as I am, which makes sleeping with him even better. I wrap my arms around Naruto's waist and tug his body into mine.

"Night Gaara." He murmurs as he wraps one of his arms around my chest and cuddles into me.

"Goodnight Naruto. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Heh heh, hoped you guys liked this chapter, it was more of a filler in my eyes but had some fluff in it. See you dudes again!**

**Review! Por favor! **


End file.
